tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (película de 1990)
USD $200,000,000 |año = 30 de marzo de 1990 |duración = 101 minutos |anterior = N/A |siguiente = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze}} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles es una película estadounidense independiente de imagen real de 1990, dirigida por Steve Barron y basada en los personajes del cómic homónimo. Se estrenó el 30 de marzo de 1990. La película presenta la historia original de Splinter y las Tortugas Ninja, el primer encuentro entre ellos, April O'Neil y Casey Jones, y su primer enfrentamiento contra Shredder y su Clan Foot. La película está protagonizada por Judith Hoag, Elias Koteas y las voces de Brian Tochi, Robbie Rist, Josh Pais y Corey Feldman como los cuatro personajes titulares. Cuando el Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de New York no puede detener una ola de crímenes severos causados por el Clan Foot, cuatro tortugas vigilantes mutadas, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello y Raphael, se presentan para salvar la ciudad. Bajo el liderazgo de la rata mutada Splinter, y junto con sus nuevos aliados, April O'Neil y Casey Jones, luchan y toman batalla contra Shredder. La película se mantuvo bastante cercana a la sensación oscura de los cómics originales, y es una adaptación directa de la trama del cómic que involucra la derrota de Shredder, con varios elementos también tomados de la serie animada de 1987 que se transmitía en ese momento, como el hecho de que April fuera una reportera de noticias, y que las tortugas tienen bandanas-máscaras de diferentes colores, a diferencia de las bandanas-máscaras rojas uniformes del cómic original. Se convirtió en la segunda película independiente de mayor recaudación de todos los tiempos, así como la novena película de mayor recaudación a nivel internacional de 1990. Fue la película más exitosa de la franquicia hasta el reboot de 2014. Le siguieron dos secuelas, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze en 1991 y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III en 1993. Realizada en tres meses, parece ser la versión cinematográfica más popular entre los fans, probablemente debido a su forma fiel-al-original con su sensación más oscura, historia emocional, y ambos efectos y vestimentas realistas. Los fans disfrutaron de la versión de imagen real más realista de las Tortugas, completa con animatronics de vanguardia y el uso de materiales de vestuario. Las criaturas de la película fueron diseñadas por Jim Henson's Creature Shop (este fue uno de los últimos proyectos de Henson, ya que fallecería ese mismo año). Personajes Personajes principales *April O'Neil - Judith Hoag *Casey Jones - Elias Koteas *Charles Pennington - Jay Patterson *Chief Sterns - Raymond Serra *Danny Pennington - Michael Turney *Donatello - Leif Tilden , Corey Feldman *Leonardo - David Forman , Brian Tochi *Michelangelo - Michelan Sisti , Robbie Rist *Oroku Saki/Shredder - James Saito , David McCharen *Raphael - Josh Pais *Splinter - Kevin Clash *Tatsu - Toshishiro Obata , Michael McConnohie Personajes secundarios *Ciudadano - Kevin Eastman *Hamato Yoshi *Head Thug - Sam Rockwell *Shinsho - Ju Yu *Thang Shin *Thug - Skeet Ulrich *Los cuatro actores que interpretaron a las Tortugas Ninja también aparecieron en cameos como personajes menores, con David Forman (Leonardo) como miembro de una pandilla, Michelan Sisti (Michelangelo) como el repartidor de pizza, Leif Tilden (Donatello) como mensajero del Clan Foot y Josh Pais (Raphael) como pasajero en un taxi. *Josh Pais, quien interpretó a Raphael, es el único actor que interpreta a una de las Tortugas Ninja tanto en pantalla y también brinda su voz. Aunque él, junto con Corey Feldman, no repitieron sus papeles en la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, Corey sí regresó para la tercera película, aunque Pais fue reemplazado una vez más, esta vez por Tim Kelleher. Resumen Al comienzo de la película, se ve a April O'Neil haciendo un reportaje sobre la repentina y creciente ola de crímenes que asola a la Ciudad de New York. Se informa que estos robos de todo tipo están ocurriendo repentinamente, sin advertencia, y sin testigos. También señala que la mayoría de los testigos solo vislumbraron brevemente al ladrón, que en la mayor parte de las veces parece haber sido un adolescente. Cuando April abandona el edificio de Channel 3 News, es atacada por un grupo de jóvenes después de verlos robar equipamiento eléctrico de ese canal de televisión. Entonces el sai de Raphael es arrojado a la bombilla de luz que iluminaba esa calle y las cuatro Tortugas Ninja derrotan y atan a los atacantes rápidamente camuflados en la oscuridad que rodeaba ahora la escena, salvando a April. Luego regresan a las alcantarillas justo cuando llega la policía de New York. Durante su huida, Raphael se olvida de recuperar su sai. Sin embargo, antes de que la policía lo note, April guarda el arma en secreto dentro su bolso. Las Tortugas son vistos caminando a su hogar a través de las alcantarillas, celebrando su victoria. Se reúnen con Splinter para discutir el resultado de su primera pelea en la superficie. Mientras Splinter les da reseñas sobre su lucha y les recuerda lo que es ser un ninja, Michelangelo está ordenando por teléfono la cena para la familia. Splinter lo reprende porque no esta prestando atención y les sugiere a todos que mediten en los eventos de la noche. Sin embargo, el momento se interrumpe, cuando los chicos ponen la canción Tequila y comienzan a bailar, Michelangelo sugiere que "es como meditar". Raphael, disgustado por la inmadurez que demuestran sus hermanos, se marcha solo para ver una película en el cine (Critters). Después de la película, Raphael es testigo de un par de ladrones de monederos e interviene. Una mirada a su sai envía a los posibles ladrones corriendo. Escapan al parque local donde son emboscados por Casey Jones. Antes de que Casey pueda darles el golpe de gracia, Raphael interviene. Los ladrones de bolsos aprovechan la oportunidad para escapar, por lo que Casey dirige su frustración contra Raphael, con este último termina perdiendo su pelea uno contra uno. Casey se escapa, llamando "fenómeno" a Raph, que lo enoja incluso más que haber perdido y entonces persigue a Casey en la noche tratando de alcanzarlo. Raphael regresa a casa más tarde esa noche solo para encontrarse con Splinter. Splinter discute la ira de Raphael con él y que no se aislé de sus hermanos. Por la mañana, April se ve en su apartamento con su jefe, Charles Pennington, contándole sobre sus atacantes de la noche anterior. Después de una entrevista con el jefe de policía Sterns de New York en la televisión, Raphael la sigue hasta el metro para recuperar a su sai perdido. Pero Shredder ya había enviado a varios miembros del Clan Foot a silenciar a April. Ella es asaltada por los Ninjas Foot y Raphael llegó a su rescate después de recuperar su sai. Luego lleva a April inconsciente a su casa con los demás, pero no sabía que uno de los ninjas lo había seguido. Cuando April se despierta, Splinter le cuenta la historia del pasado de las Tortugas. Luego le presenta a Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello y Raphael. El Ninja Foot que siguió a Raphael se ve asomándose en la guarida de las Tortugas. Luego las Tortugas acompañan a April hasta casa, donde comen algunas pizzas y cuentan chistes. Después de que se van, regresan a su hogar solo para encontrar su guarida saboteada y Splinter desaparecido. Las Tortugas están indignados, regresan a la casa de April y permanecen allí hasta que puedan averiguar más sobre la ubicación de Splinter. Después de que Charles Pennington, el jefe de April, fuera chantajeado por el jefe de policía Sterns debido a su hijo delincuente, este fue a la casa de April y le dijo que se relajara respecto a sus investigaciones y que no "presionara ningún botón" con Stern ese día. Danny, el hijo adolescente de Charles, vio entonces a Mikey mientras estaban en el apartamento. Cuando regresó al almacén del este, el escondite del Clan Foot, le contó a Shredder sobre la ubicación de las Tortugas. Durante su informe, April ignoró la advertencia de Pennington y le dio otra puñalada al desempeño del jefe Sterns sobra la creciente delincuencia. De vuelta en el apartamento, Raphael estaba enojado porque las Tortugas no estaban haciendo nada para salvar a Splinter y él entonces se fue a los tejados para descargar su ira. Desde el otro lado de la azotea, Casey Jones vio a Raphael en peligro, porque este fue saltado por varios Ninjas Foot, gracias a que Danny le dijo a su líder dónde estaban. Después de que April llegara a casa, llevó a las otras Tortugas a visitar su tienda de antigüedades 2nd Time Around, sin el conocimiento de que Raphael estaba en problemas. Mientras tanto, Raphael fue derrotado y arrojado por la ventana de la azotea, chocando contra la tienda de antigüedades de abajo. Las otras Tortugas lucharon contra los Ninjas Foot sin cesar. Eventualmente, Casey Jones llegó y rescató a las Tortugas. Les dio tiempo para escapar del edificio, que había sido incendiado durante el conflicto. Mientras luchaba contra los Ninjas Foot, escuchó el contestador automático de April. Era Pennington, despidiendo a April de su trabajo. Las Tortugas, Casey y April se escapan de la ciudad dirigiéndose a la antigua granja de la familia de April, mientras los bomberos llegan para combatir el incendio. De vuelta en el escondite del Clan Foot, se revela que Shredder tiene a Splinter como su prisionero. Está decepcionado por la incapacidad de los Ninjas Foot para derrotar a las Tortugas. En la granja, las Tortugas se ven recuperándose de su primera derrota real. Después de que Raphael se recupera, todos se entrenan para derrotar al Clan Foot. Mientras tanto, Casey y April parecen volverse cada vez más cercanos. Una noche, las Tortugas tienen un encuentro místico-telepático con Splinter, y esa es su señal de regresar a la ciudad de New York. Después de arreglar un camión viejo en la granja, regresan a su guarida en las alcantarillas. Se enteran de que Danny se había escapado de su casa y del Clan Foot para esconderse con las Tortugas. Pero él tiene pesadillas constantes y deja las alcantarillas para volver al escondite del Clan Foot en almacén abandonado. Casey que se encontraba cerca montando guardia es despertado por Danny cuando salia y entonces decide seguirlo hasta el almacén. Danny se encuentra con Splinter capturado una vez más para escuchar la historia de su pasado. Pero, cuando se va, Shredder lo atrapa y se entera de que las Tortugas están de regreso en la ciudad. Luego envía a los Ninjas Foot de vuelta a las alcantarillas para exterminar a las Tortugas. Pero esta vez, él también iría junto con ellos. Mientras tanto, Danny es capturado por Casey y después de enterarse de que Splinter iba a ser ejecutado, se apresuran a liberarlo. Casey luego tiene una pelea contra Tatsu, la mano derecha de Shredder, y lo derrota. Splinter y Casey convencen a los reclutas más jóvenes que seguían al Clan Foot para que se regresaran sus hogares verdaderos. El trió salen del almacén para seguir el rastro de los Ninjas Foot y así ayudar a las Tortugas en el combate, solo para descubrir que el ruido de la lucha ha atraído a una gran multitud. Las Tortugas derrotaron fácilmente a los miembros del Clan Foot y su lucha los condujo hacia los tejados. Luego tuvieron su primer encuentro con Shredder. Se turnan para luchar contra el siniestro líder ninja y cada uno de ellos son derrotados uno a uno. Después de una última ronda de ataques, las Tortugas son derrotados y obligadas a elegir entre sacrificar sus armas o salvar a Leonardo, que está derribado en el suelo amenazado directamente con el arma de Shredder. Los otros tiran sus armas, pero antes de que Shredder pueda matar a Leonardo, Splinter aparece en los tejados y le revela que él es la misma rata que lo atacó en la cara hace tanto tiempo. Shredder embiste contra Splinter, pero Splinter lo arroja fuera de la azotea con una maniobra usando un nunchaku de Michelangelo. Shredder cae en la parte trasera de un camión de basura, donde Casey Jones acciona el interruptor del triturador para aplastarlo. Luego llega el Departamento de Policía de New York y un conmovido Charles Pennington se reúne con su hijo Danny, volviendo a contratar a April en agradecimiento para que se encargue del informe sobre el caso. Casey y April luego comparten un apasionado primer beso mientras las Tortugas observan desde los tejados. Las Tortugas se reúnen felizmente y abrazan a su maestro y padre, Splinter. La película termina con las cuatro Tortugas gritando "Cowabunga" alegremente y Splinter riéndose porque "hizo un gracioso". Producción La filmación tuvo lugar desde julio a septiembre de 1989. El presupuesto de la película fue de USD $13.5 millones. Gran parte de la producción tuvo lugar en North Carolina (con un par de rodajes en la Ciudad de New York durante el verano de 1989 para capturar filmaciones de zonas famosas como Times Square, Empire State Building y el río Hudson), en North Carolina Film Studio, donde se crearon los sets cinematográficos de las azoteas de New York. El diseñador de producción Roy Forge Smith y su director artístico, Gary Wissner, fueron a la Ciudad de New York cuatro meses antes de la filmación y tomaron fotografías de los tejados y otros lugares. Mientras se encontraban en la Ciudad de New York, a Smith y Wissner se les permitió explorar una línea de metro abandonada de Brooklyn, ya que no podían acceder a la red de alcantarillado de la ciudad, pero la estructura del metro tenía el mismo principio que la de la red de alcantarillado. También fueron a un túnel de agua que tenía grandes tuberías que lo atravesaban. Después de que se crearon los bocetos de diseño, el equipo de construcción usó el backlot de los estudios para crear algunos de los sets cinematográficos. Hubo problemas con las bocas de acceso que condujeron a la casa de las Tortugas Ninja, ya que se construyó una habitación de ocho pies cuadrados debajo de esta, pero se encontró agua a unos cinco pies, y por lo tanto, se tuvo que verter el concreto en las habitaciones subterráneas para mantener el agua fuera. Para hacer que la alcantarilla pareciera auténtica, se dio una marca de marea, y se cubrió con pintura de ladrillo, yeso y estuco para dar a las paredes un aspecto realista. Las propias Tortugas fueron hechas por Jim Henson's Creature Shop. Jim Henson dijo que estas criaturas eran las marionetas más avanzadas con las que había trabajado. Las criaturas fueron hechas de fibra de vidrio y luego se volvieron a mezclar con arcilla. Fueron producidos como moldes para moldear todo el cuerpo en látex de goma espuma. El trabajo se completó dentro de las 18 semanas. Marketing Live Entertainment Inc. anunció que la película se comercializaría en VHS a través de su sello Family Home Entertainment el 4 de octubre de 1990. El precio sugerido era de USD $24.99 por cassette. Pizza Hut participó en una campaña de marketing de USD $20 millones relacionada con la película. Los artículos incluían publicidad impresa, radio y televisión, y varios cupones de reembolso. Versiones alternativas La versión para Reino Unido fue severamente censurada debido a sus pautas de censura respecto a las armas de combate orientales como el nunchaku. Se utilizaron tomas alternativas de Michelangelo para ocultar sus armas nunchakus, o se omitieron por completo, por ejemplo, el duelo de exhibición entre Michelangelo y un miembro del Clan Foot. Además, la escena de la muerte de Shredder fue fuertemente recortada debido a esto. La versión sin censura fue lanzada en DVD en 2005 en el Reino Unido debido a relajamientos de las leyes de censura.Movie-Censorship.com - Comparison between UK PG VHS and UK PG DVD La versión de doblaje de voz en idioma alemán es idéntica a la versión del Reino Unido, es decir, omite el uso del nunchaku. Además, la pista de audio de doblaje alemán contiene varios sonidos "de caricaturas" para así tratar de suavizar la violencia de las escenas de lucha. Aunque la copia en alemán de la película se comercializó con imágenes sin censura en DVD para Alemania, la versión en audio alemán con los "ruidos graciosos" todavía se mantuvo, porque se fusionaron de forma permanente con el audio de doblaje de voz en alemán. Vídeo doméstico La película fue estrenada por primera vez en VHS por Family Home Entertainment, quien también tenía derechos de distribución de la serie de televisión original. Esta versión omite el logotipo de New Line Cinema para el logotipo propio de FHE al comienzo de la película. En 1990, la película alcanzó el número 4 en el mercado de vídeos domésticos. La película fue lanzada a DVD en la Región 1 el 3 de septiembre de 2002; incluye solo características especiales menores como un tráiler y menús interactivos. La película también fue estrenada en formato MiniDVD. El 11 de agosto de 2009, la película se incluyó en un conjunto especial por el 25º aniversario, lanzada en formato DVD y Blu-ray. También contiene Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III y la producción animada TMNT de 2007. No se incluyeron características adicionales, aparte de los trailers cinematográficos de promoción. En Alemania, sin embargo, se lanzó una "Edición especial" el 12 de marzo de 2010 con características adicionales, que incluyen un comentario de audio del director Steve Barron, un final alternativo y tomas alternativas de la versión inicial alemana donde se habían editado las apariciones de los nunchakus de Michelangelo. Recepción La película fue un éxito comercial y fue elogiada por gran parte del fandom, pero recibió críticas mixtas de los críticos especializados. Sobre la base de una muestra de 38 reseñas, la película tiene una calificación de 44% "podrido" en Rotten Tomatoes, con el consenso de que "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles es exactamente como se anuncia: chistes de un solo diálogo, peleas y tonterías en general. Bien para los jóvenes de corazón, irritante para todos los demás". Roger Ebert le dio 2½ estrellas de 4, diciendo: "esta película no es tan mala como podría haber sido, y probablemente sea la mejor película posible de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. En otras palabras, ofrece más o menos lo que los fans de las Tortugas esperarían". La película también fue criticada por su nivel de violencia, pero esta sobre todo estilizada y no gráfica. La película fue elogiada por mantenerse fiel a los cómics originales y al mismo tiempo integrar varios elementos de la primer serie animada. Taquilla La película se estrenó en taquilla en América del Norte el 30 de marzo de 1990, ingresó en el puesto número 1 durante ese mismo fin de semana y recaudó más de USD $25 millones. Resultó ser un gran éxito en la taquilla, que eventualmente ganó más de USD $135 millones en América del Norte y más de USD $ 66 millones fuera de América del Norte para un total mundial de más de USD $200 millones, lo que la convierte en la novena película más taquillera de 1990 a nivel internacional. También fue nominada para premios por la Academia de Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía y Películas de terror. Banda sonora #This Is What We Do - M.C. Hammer #Spin That Wheel - Hi Tek 3 #Family - Riff #9.95 - Spunkadelic #Turtle Power - Partners in Kryme #Let The Walls Come Down - Johnny Kemp #Every Heart Needs A Home - St. Paul #Shredder's Suite - John Du Prez #Splinter's Tale I & Splinter's Tale II - John Du Prez #Turtle Rhapsody - Orchestra on the Half Shell Véase también *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Movie (cómic cinematográfico) Curiosidades *April siendo una reportera de noticias, las Tortugas Ninja diciendo "Cowabunga", el acento surfista de Michelangelo, su amor ellos por las pizzas y las bandanas-máscaras de colores diferentes, son todas características originadas en la serie animada de 1987. Mientras tanto, la trama general está adaptada de los arcos argumentales 1-3 /"Me, Myself and I"/"What Goes Around... ...Comes Around!"/"Silent Partner", "True Stories" y "Return to New York" en el cómic original de Mirage Studios. **En "What Goes Around... ...Comes Around!", Leonardo lucha contra varios Ninjas Foot siendo superado en números, pero en esta película, Raphael es quien queda completamente rodeado por una muchedumbre de Ninjas Foot y es arrojado a través de una ventana de tragaluz hacia dentro del apartamento de April, lo cual conduce a que las Tortugas huyan de la ciudad. *Algunos Ninjas Foot en el departamento de April fueron quemados brutalmente en el incendio resultante surante su asalto. *El borde del telón de fondo es visible cuando Shredder está corriendo hacia Splinter con su bastón bō en la batalla final. *Se indica que todas las Tortugas Ninja tienen quince años de edad en esta película. *Judith Hoag luego sería reemplazada por Paige Turco para el papel de April en la segunda y tercera películas. **La actriz no se mostró muy conforme de cómo salió la película. Ella dijo que aunque le gustó hacer la película, había una escena de "diálogos místicos" con las Tortugas que fue totalmente omitida, y ella no estaba feliz con eso. "Pero uno de los productores llamó a esas partes 'pelusa' y dijo que 'todo lo que los niños querían ver era la pelea'. Estuve en desacuerdo con él entonces y estoy en desacuerdo con él ahora." ***Esta fue la razón principal por la que Hoag no repitió su papel como April en Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze. Bueno, eso y el dinero. "Yo quería que la 'pelusa' volviera a aparecer en el guión y quería mejorar las condiciones en el set. También quería un aumento." *Algunas escenas filmadas dejan entrever la participación del personal durante algunos efectos prácticos: **Cuando Splinter lanza a Shredder desde la azotea, se llega a ver la cabeza de un hombre que sostiene a Splinter por detrás **Se ven manos humanas alrededor de las Tortugas, como cuando Mikey esconde su cabeza dentro de su caparazón, hay manos que sostienen sus brazos. **El cuello de Mikey se rasga cuando se gira hacia un lado y golpea a un Ninja Foot, justo después de la escena donde esconde su cabeza en el caparazón. **Cuando Donatello está patinando a través de las alcantarillas, se puede ver una mano que se balancea mientras él se mueve. **Cuando Donnie se ríe de Leo y Raph abrazándose en el baño, se puede ver la boca del actor cuando se inclina hacia atrás mientras abre la boca. **Cuando Raphael esta cayendo al ser lanzado dentro del apartamento de April, se ven manos humanas en lugar de las manos de Raph. *Durante la letra musical de "Turtle Power", una de las canciones de la banda sonora, Raphael se menciona erróneamente como siendo el "líder del grupo". *Dar vida al personaje de Splinter fue un trabajo de tres hombres. Darle una sensación de estar vivo al sensei rata de las Tortuga no fue una tarea fácil y requirió el uso de tres titiriteros, incluido el titiritero de Elmo, Kevin Clash, que también proporcionó la voz de Splinter. *Casey y Raphael luchando entre si en el parque es algo que sucedió en el cómic original Raphael: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Casey no tiene una historia de trasfondo incluida en esta película como lo hace en otras versiones, pero él sí le menciona a April que solía practicar deportes profesionalmente, antes de que saliera herido hace menos de un año. *April también menciona a las Tortugas que la tienda de antigüedades 2nd Time Around solía ser de su padre y que le encantaban los trastos. Ella dice: "Es un poco tonto perder dinero en un negocio porque extrañas a tu padre", y Donnie le dice a ella: "No, no lo es". El padre de April podría haber muerto recientemente o haberse mudado a otro lugar. *La ropa de Splinter está rasgada y desgastada, a diferencia de otras versiones de este personaje. *Cuando las Tortugas luchan contra los Ninjas Foot en las calles, se puede ver un edificio con las palabras MMIX. *Donnie y Mikey realizan un golpe de caparazones dos veces en esta película. *Los nunchackus de Mikey son marrones y tienen una cuerda que los une entre si, en lugar de una cadena como en otras representaciones. *Dentro de la guarida del Clan Foot se puede ver una caja con las palabras Archie Comics grabadas, cuando se muestra la parte donde un niño patina en una rampa de patinaje. *Dentro de la guarida de las Tortugas se pueden ver un reloj, una estufa, cuadros pequeños pergaminos con palabras japonesas colgados y un saco de boxeo, junto con otras cosas en el fondo. Es posible que las Tortugas hayan sacado el sofá y la estufa de un depósito de chatarra y que Donnie lo haya arreglado. *El director Steve Barron ha dirigido varios vídeos musicales para artistas tan famosos como Michael Jackson, ZZ Top y Bryan Adams, pero tiene pocas películas en su haber. *Todo indica que Raphael habría ido a ver la película Critters (1986) al salir de la guarida durante la noche, cuando todavía estaba molesto por la pérdida de uno de sus sais. *Se puede ver a un adolescente jugando al videojuego arcade Narc (1988) en un club clandestino del Clan Foot. *En lugar de Mikey, Donnie es el principal patinador de entre todos los hermanos. *Metraje de esta película se usaría en las secuencias de introducción para las temporadas 8 a 10 de la serie animada de 1987, combinadas con las imágenes de esa serie. *El actor Josh Pais tuvo ansiedades por usar su máscara de Raphael. Él fue el único actor que también proporcionó la voz de su propio personaje, pero no era fan de usar la máscara de tortuga debido una claustrofobia severa. Pais se quitaría inmediatamente su máscara después de cada corte durante la filmación. *Los disfraces de tortuga eran increíblemente sofocantes, demasiado grandes, y se deshacían. Estos tenían cerca de 60 libras de animatronics dentro, así que esto, junto con la humedad del verano de Carolina del Norte, hizo que cada uno de los actores perdiera casi 20 libras de peso durante el rodaje. Estos trajes tampoco resistían tan bien y experimentaban mucho desgaste. Varias extremidades de reemplazo se mantuvieron como suministro para poder cambiarlas cuando fuera necesario. *Además de ser sofocantes, pesados y propensos a sufrir daños, los disfraces de tortuga también eran demasiado grandes para caber en un pozo de alcantarilla regular, lo que obligó a los productores a construir fosos de alcantarilla personalizados. *Durante un tiempo esta fue la película independiente de mayor recaudación. Ni siquiera los grandes estudios de Hollywood pudieron detener la ola de poder de las Tortugas Ninja, y su franquicia estuvo ganando mucho dinero en 1990. En el momento de su estreno, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles era la segunda película indie con mayor recaudación de toda la historia, recaudando USD $ 201 millones en taquilla. Perdió esta corona indie unos años más tarde cuando Pulp Fiction (1994) la superó al obtener USD $ 213 millones. *Todos los actores dentro de los trajes de tortuga tuvieron cameos en la película pero sin usar sus trajes de tortuga. **Josh Pais "Raphael" - Interpreta al pasajero en la parte trasera del taxi cuando Raph salta sobre el capó de ese auto mientras perseguía a Casey. **Lief Tilden "Donatello" - Interpreta al Ninja Foot mensajero que confronta a April en la estación de metro. **David Forman "Leonardo" - Interpreta a un pandillero en el almacén cuando Casey pelea contra Tatsu. **Michelan Sisti "Michelangelo" - Es el repartidor de pizza que entrega la pizza de las Tortugas en la alcantarilla. *Sam Rockwell da una referencia a los creadores del cómic original. Cuando su personaje le dice a la policía que "vayan a revisar la bodega East en Lairdman Island", esto es un guiño a los creadores del cómic original, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. *Jim Henson no estuvo contento con la violencia en la película. Jim Henson's Creature Shop hizo todos los disfraces de las Tortugas usando la tecnología más avanzada disponible de aquel momento. A pesar del éxito de las creaciones reptiles hechas por su compañía, Henson no estaba contento con el producto final de la película, pues consideraba la violencia como "excesiva, sin sentido y fuera de su estilo". *Los productores evitaron que la película tuviera una banda sonora de punk rock. La camiseta Sid Vicious de Danny se agregó por asesoría del director Steve Barron, quien quería que la película tuviera una banda sonora de punk rock. Los productores querían algo más amigable comercialmente, por lo que se obtuvo una banda sonora que incluía a M.C. Hammer y canciones como "Turtle Power". *La película provocó una batalla de gigantes corporativos de pizzas. Nunca antes una película había provocado que el negocio de las pizzas viera tantos signos de dólar, con Pizza Hut y Domino's Pizza queriendo un pedazo de ese pastel. Pizza Hut pudo asegurar una campaña de marketing de USD $ 20 millones con la película, pero fue Domino's Pizza quien obtuvo el privilegio de mostrarse alimentando a las Tortugas en la película. Sin embargo, al final, Pizza Hut se apoderó de todo lo relacionado con las Tortugas, patrocinando el tour "Coming Out of Their Shells" y todos sus videojuegos. *Los productores estaban preocupados por una escena de muerte particular. La escena con Tatsu golpeando a uno de sus Soldados Foot planteó algunas preocupaciones con los productores, porque pensaron que era algo demasiado violento. En el guión de la película y el cómic adaptación, se indica que Tatsu mató al joven, pero ese no es el tipo de cosa que hace que una película tenga una calificación PG. La escena fue recortada en el último minuto con Tatsu perdonando la vida del chico para que la audiencia sepa que no fue asesinado en una película familiar. *Un final alternativo incluía a April tratando de vender la idea de producir un cómic inspirado en todo lo que ella había vivido recientemente. Se filmó el final alternativo, pero se eliminó de la película, que incluía a April y Danny que presentaban su historia sobre las Tortugas a un editor de cómics. El editor descarta la idea argumentando que ella demasiada descabellada, mientras las Tortugas los espían desde fuera de la ventana de su oficina. Galería Posters Archivo:Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-cinema-poster.jpg|América del Norte Archivo:Ninja-Turtles-poster-jap.jpg|Japón Vídeos Archivo:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Archivo:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Official Trailer - Live Action Movie HD Archivo:TMNT Deleted Scene Shredder Fights The Foot Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Trains 1990 Original Movie Archivo:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Original Motion Picture - Trailer (1989) Archivo:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Rare Ending Referencias Enlaces externos *en Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en YouTube (alquiler/compra digital) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en el sitio web oficial de TMNT *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en Internet Movie Database *UPROXX: Here’s everything the ’90s kid in you didn’t know about the original ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’ movie de:Turtles - Der Film en:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 film) Categoría:Películas